Comparisons Between similiar GMod Monsters
Some of the GMod monsters have their unique abilities, surely. But many Monsters have similar Monsters that share traits with them, and are often inspired by them. The Pieroe compared to the Christian Brutal Sniper: *Both are serial killers. *Both are classes from TF2. *Both use anything they find as their weapon like axes, swords, pickaxes and even a bottle. *Both kills everyone they see, including members of their own team, aside from a possible single person who they keep around for some reason. *Both talk. *Both appeared in the VS. Saxton Hale Mod of Team Fortress 2 Differences: *The Pieroe kills people for revenge, the CBS apparently kills people for no reason *The CBS is allied with other GMod monsters, the Pieroe kills every GMod monster he sees *The Pieroe is immortal, the CBS apparently is only very resistant to damage, but not unkillable *The Pieroe has a fire axe as his signature weapon, the CBS has a machete as his *The Pieroe talks little, the CBS speaks like a normal Sniper *The Pieroe originated as a TF2 myth, the CBS originated as a youtube meme. *The CBS appeared in many videos, the Pieroe only appeared in 3 videos The Vagineer compared to Painis Cupcake: *Both are cannibals *Both are classes from TF2 *Both are mutants that were formerly humans *Both have their backstory unknown *Both have a BLU & RED variant *Both are extremely famous on youtube and appeared in several videos *Both have berserk mode, immortality, teleportation, self-uber and several similiar abilities Differences: *Painis Cupcake speaks like a normal human, the Vagineer speaks backwards *The Vagineer wears goggles, Painis does not *Painis has several weaknesses(or not), the Vagineers have only 2 confirmed among all variants *The Vagineer uses firearms sometimes, Painis never uses, even if he finds one *Painis was created by RubberFruit, the Vagineer was created by J16FOX *The Vagineer have several species, Painis has only one actual variant in his brother *Vagineers are capable of peaceful interaction with normals and are usually just unwilling, Painis has no such empathy The Snyphurr compared to Painis Vagicake: *Both are heavily deformed *Both are extremely powerful monsters *Both are immortals *both have the power to teleportate and superspeed *Both have several weaknesses *Both speak backwards *Both walks with friends, the Snyphurr with the BLU Vagineer, Vagicake with his trio of freaks Differences: *The Snyphurr seems to kill only RED Team members, Vagicake kills at complete random *The Snyphurr have the power to transform his victims into rocks, Vagicake have the power to explode them *Vagicake is a result of uniting Painis, Vagineer and Weaselcake, Snyphurr's origin is currently unknown but some theories is that Snyphurr was made by Dr. Jarate by combining an ancient godlike power with a normal sniper *The Snyphurr is very large, Vagicake has the height of a normal adult human. Buddhist Murder Pyro compared to Christian Brutal Sniper: *Both are serial killers *Both kill anyone they meet aside from a select few *Both are religious but their behavior doesn't show it *Both are more physically capable than normal people in every way Differences: *Buddhist Murder Pyro was once a hero of sorts, while CBS has always been a murderous maniac *Buddhist is much more powerful than CBS to the point where CBS actively fears him *Buddhist has other monster abilities such as teleportation at his disposal *Buddhist places the orders of a specific other person above his own priorities, where as CBS has only himself and the Spy that inadvertently is always around when he makes a kill. VagiPootis compared to the Snyphurr: *both are extremely powerful *both have their origin unkdown *both are immortal *both are members of the BLU Team *both only kills RED Team members *both have the power to teleportate, levitation, earthquake ect. *both appear out of nowhere Differences: *VagiPootis only speaks the word POOTIS!, the Snyphurr speaks backwards *the Snyphurr is allied with the BLU Vagineer, VagiPootis is not allied with anyone *The Snyphurr is very tall, VagiPootis only gets tall during his main attack Scombine compared to Soldine Similarities *Both are members of the RED Team *Both are cyborgs *Both possess the ability to transform their hands into weapons *Both have a "master" of sorts *Both were built with the intention of fighting belligerent GMod Monsters Differences *Scombine is fast and agile, while Soldine is a "mighty glacier" *Scombine's voice is normal, Soldine's is deep and resonating *Scombine is armed with a shotgun and a laser cannon, Soldine's armament consists of a Black Box and a gatling gun *Scombine behaves much like a robot, whereas Soldine has a personality and free will *Soldine walks in an awkward and often robotic manner, while Scombine has been seen to move normally Giga Demo compared to C-ombine Similarities *Both are immense *Both have the same strength *Both were made, as characters, for the sake of acting as Bodyguards Differences *Giga Demo is a blue Demoman and C-ombine is an elite soldier *They have different weapon - Giga Demo uses a giant hammer, C-ombine some kind of heavy rocket launcher device with an astounding amount of different functions *C-ombine appears permanently dedicated to defending his respective avatar, whereas Giga was just a hired henchman of sorts